


The Visit

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	The Visit

Balthazar stood in front of the strip club watching the taillights of her car fading away as she drove down the road.

The flashing sign advertising _The Hottest Men From Australia Live and On Stage!!_ flashed once before turning off as the sun started to rise.

The demon posing as a dancer was dead and the hunt was over. Balthazar felt a pang knowing he wouldn’t see her again until her wedding day.

He wasn’t expecting to see her today but when he heard her pray for him he rushed to her side within seconds. Her fiancé was supposed to hunt the demon with her but never showed up or called and she was already at the club and ready to go in.

Balthazar didn’t mind going in as her backup and he was pleased that she prayed for him instead of calling the Winchesters, but he could barely control his anger at her fiancé for just leaving her to handle a demon alone.

It was time to pay the man a visit just to make sure he had a clear understanding of how his bride-to-be should be treated.

* * *

 

“I’m coming,“ Dylan called as someone knocked on the front door.

Shuffling to the door, he opened it to reveal a vaguely familiar face. It took him a moment to come up with a name. "Balthazar right? Don’t you angels just fly in?” he said with a roll of his eyes. “She’s not here.”

“I am here to see you,” Balthazar stated, walking around Dylan to let himself into the living room. “This is what is going to happen - I am going to talk and you are going to listen.”

Dylan’s angry expression changed to one of confusion. "What is this about?”

"It’s about Y/N.” Balthazar said, his voice softer when he spoke her name.

A picture of Y/N with Dylan on the shelf caught Balthazar’s attention and he felt that pang again, she was really going to marry the unworthy human in front of him.

When she had told him she met Dylan he remembered hoping it wouldn’t work out and she would realize she was special and that no mortal man could give her what she deserved, what an angel could give her.

“What about her?” Dylan asked, breaking Balthazar’s train of thought. The angel turned from the picture to face the man.

“If you ever hurt her I will smite you,” Balthazar threatened without a trace of amusement in his voice.

An annoyed expression crossed Dylan’s face. “I wouldn’t dream of…”

"I don’t care whether you would dream of it or not. You make her cry, hurt her, or lie to her and you will have me to deal with,” Balthazar said abruptly.

"I wouldn't…” Dylan began again but he was cut off by the angel.

"Let me spell it out for you Dylan. After you decided not to show up today and left her to hunt a demon on her own I have some concerns so I am going to tell you how you will treat her from now on. I will not stand by and watch you hurt one of my father’s most treasured creations.”

"Treasured creation?” Dylan repeated. “What right do you have to come into my home and tell me how to treat my woman?”

Balthazar stepped forward. “She is not your woman and you do not own her. If you ever call her names, try to control her when she does not want you to, or treat her like a possession I will personally rip you apart with my bare hands.“

"I wouldn’t…”

“You will never abandon her on a hunt again. If you tell her you are going to be there than you will be there. Her safety will always be your number one priority.”

“I forgot…”

"You will never let Y/N believe that you think anyone else is attractive. She is the most beautiful human being on this planet and if you ever go behind her back with someone I’ll…”

"You’ll rip me apart,” Dylan finished, acid in his voice.

"No, but you are starting to get the picture,” Balthazar responded. “If you are going to break her heart leave now. I will not stand by and watch you or anyone else destroy her.”

"Are we going to address the fact that you’re in love with my girl?” Dylan snapped.

Balthazar shrugged, not denying the truth. "She’s with you. I’m too late, but I won’t let her get hurt."

"Now you listen…”

"You make her cry, I will make you cry,” Balthazar continued over Dylan.

"She wouldn’t love you even if she was free,” Dylan said snidely.

“I guess I’ll never know,” the angel replied with an echo of regret in his voice.

The room fell silent for a moment before Balthazar resumed speaking. “Be good to her.”

"What? No threat?"

"No. I want your word that you can and will take care of her every moment of every day,” Balthazar replied, only his eyes showing that he was in pain.

"You have my word,” Dylan said quietly. "I’ll take good care of her."

"I hope so for your sake,” Balthazar said as he turned towards the door. His eyes drifted to the picture on the shelf one more time before he walked out of the house, heart heavy.

 


End file.
